Life after the War
by The Spider
Summary: What happened after the One Year War? Did the 08th Team ever regroup? If they did what problems might occur? Find out here. *** Chapter 7 added, Semi-Complete (I may write more)***
1. Secrets

Disclaimer: I just want to let you know that I don't own the rights to Gundam: 08th MS Team, though my thanks go out to them for the great series. I'm just borrowing the character to write a story.  
  
Secrets  
  
Shiro Amada sits at his desk looking through many papers. The information on these papers has taken him months to gather. "I can't believe I was actually able to find out everything. It took me long enough." Shiro thought. No one knows he has this information including.  
  
"Shiro, I'm home." a feminine voice calls out. "Shiro? Are you here?"  
  
"In here, Aina." Shiro yelled to his girlfriend while trying to quickly stash away the papers. "I can't let her know about this." Shiro thought. Aina Sakhalin walked into the room. "What's up?" Shiro asked trying not to sound too worried.  
  
"You didn't forget what today is, did you?" Aina asked.  
  
"Yeah, I totally forgot that its been one year since we met in space. I totally forgot." Shiro said sarcastically with a small laugh. "Did you think I'd actually forget?"  
  
"No I didn't think you would. I just felt like asking." Aina said. "So lets celebrate. Lets go out to eat, someplace nice."  
  
"Ok, but if we're going someplace nice I have to get a better shirt on." Shiro said turning to walk out of the room. I'll be right back. Then we can go."  
  
Aina watched as Shiro walked out of the room. "He sounded worried. I wonder what's up?" Aina thought. She sat down in the chair at Shiro's desk wait for him to return when she saw a paper sticking out of one of the drawers. She started looking over it. "What's this?" Aina wondered. "I should have known he'd do something like this. But why did he keep it a secret from me?" She asked herself. She kept wondering until she heard Shiro, "He's on his way back." She thought as she quickly put the paper back in the drawer and closed it.  
  
"Ready to go?" Shiro asked walking into the room not knowing that Aina had seen the papers.  
  
"Yeah, lets go." Aina said grateful that Shiro hadn't seen her. She walked over to Shiro and they walked out of the house together arm in arm.  
  
************* An Hour Later **************  
  
Shiro and Aina were at a nice and fancy restaurant that Aina was able to pick out. "Hard to believe, its already been a year since I fell in love with you," Shiro said trying to make a toast.  
  
"I agree with you on that," Aina said as they both took a drink of their wine.  
  
"We're lucky we're both still here." Shiro said. "We almost died a few times."  
  
"Yeah, I know. The first time we met we almost killed each other." Aina said with a small laugh. "If it wasn't for you, I would have died on that wrecked Federation ship. Why did you save me? I was a Zeon and you could have killed me easily, but you didn't. Why?"  
  
"I'd seen enough death because of the war and I wasn't sure if I would have been able to survive on that ship by myself. I figured I'd have a better chance if you were alive and would help me." Shiro said taking another sip of his wine. "Plus it didn't hurt that you were the most beautiful women I had ever seen. As for saving your life, if you hadn't saved me from the freezing cold when we crashed in the mountains. I would've died then"  
  
"So I guess we're even." Aina said with a laugh. For the next 15 minutes, Shiro and Aina continued to reminisce about the past.  
  
"Aina," Shiro said. "There's something I need to tell you. I know we agreed to have no secrets between us, but I've been keeping one secret." Shiro said stuttering. "This is so hard to do. I should have told you from the beginning."  
  
"Why's it so hard?" Aina said. Shiro was so nervous he could barely speak so Aina spoke again, "Then again, I'll make it easy on you. You don't have tell me your little secret, because I already know."  
  
"You do!?" Shiro said in surprise. "How did you find out?"  
  
"Before we came here, while you change your shirt. I found a paper sticking out of one the drawers in your desk. I read over it." Aina said. "I figured you'd do something like this sooner or later. I can understand why you did this, but why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Well all I've done so far is get the information together that's it. The reason I didn't say anything was because I didn't think I'd even be able to find out everything. Now that I've been able to gather everything, I wanted to tell you because . well. you probably know what I wanted to do next and you know that if I would continue there is a very slim chance of trouble. I know there's a small chance for trouble but I wanted to know how you felt about it. I'm not going to continue if you don't want to. I'm sorry about keeping it a secret. I should have told you when I first began."  
  
"Its ok. I just wanted to know why you didn't tell me. If I was in your position, I probably would have done the same thing so don't worry. As for the risk, we all need to take a chance sometime in life and I don't mind. Plus, I highly doubt that we'll have any trouble." Aina said supportively. "Well enough of that. We came here to have a good time and to celebrate, not to sit here and punish you. So quit with the guilt trip and lets have a good time, ok?"  
  
"Ok, Aina." Shiro said as their food arrived.  
To be continued in.  
  
Chapter 2: Mysterious Letters 


	2. Mysterious Letters

Disclaimer: I just want to let you know that I don't own the rights to Gundam: 08th MS Team, though my thanks go out to them for the great series. I'm just borrowing the character to write a story.

**Chapter 2: Mysterious Letters**

--------Military Base--------

Eledore Mathis was sitting at a table in the Mess Hall. He was on his lunch break and he was spending his time as he usually did, eating and listening to his favorite music. Right now he was laying back in his chair, eyes closed and had the volume on his CD player turned all the way up.

Just then Karen Joshua walked into the Mess Hall. She looked over at Eledore, who hadn't even noticed that she had was in. She wasn't at all surprised by what she saw, "Don't you ever stop listening to that music?" she asked but Eledore didn't more or say anything.. Karen then looked around the room, no one was there except for her and Eledore. "_I bet I could kill him right now. No one would know and he'd never see it coming._" Karen thought jokingly. "_But I bet, I could still scare him a good bit._" Karen continued to walk towards Eledore, who gave no sign on knowing that she was in the room. She continued until she was right in front of him, "_He almost looks like he's sleeping._" Karen thought. "_Well even if he is, this will be sure to wake him up._" She took in a deep breath planning to yell out his name and scare him half to death but her yell never came. Right as she was about to yell at him, Eledore jumped up and kissed her full on the lips. Karen let the kiss go on for a few seconds before she broke it off. She didn't want to admit it but she liked it. "What did I tell you? I don't mind having a relationship with you but when we're at work not a thing about it. I have a reputation to maintain. Plus, how did you know I was there?" Karen asked.

"Well for one thing. We're on a lunch break, we're not working right now. And everyone knows that we're going out. You just don't want to admit you like the public affection I show you." Eledore said turning off his CD player and taking the headphones off of his head. "As for how I knew you were in here. Do you remember the perfume I gave you the other week for your birthday. I'm guessing you tried a bit of it today. I could smell it when you first came in, I just figured it would be fun not to let you know I knew you were here. Now tell me the truth, you liked the kiss didn't you?" Eledore said looking at her.

"No! Your crazy if you think I liked that." Karen said defensively but Eledore just glared at her. She knew that he could tell. "Ok, so I did like it. But anyway, that's not why I came here. You got a letter in the mail today." Karen said handing Eledore a letter.

"A letter? Is it my songs royalties?" Eledore asked getting excited.

"I don't think it is. It doesn't have a return address and I got a letter exactly like it." Karen said.

"Yeah, what did yours say?" Eledore asked.

"I don't know. I didn't open it yet. Why don't you open yours and find out?" Karen said getting out her letter and opening it while Eledore opened his.

Eledore looked at the letter oddly for a second. "_Wonder who its from?_" he thought to himself. He unfolded the letter and looked at it:

**Dear Eledore Mathis,**

**Enclosed are directions to a park in a small town. Please go there on June 11th at 1:00. Go to the bench in the middle of  
the park and wait there. Tell no one about this letter and that you are going. And don't worry no harm will come to you.**

Eledore just looked at the letter weirdly. "_This is weird. Its not even signed as to who sent it. I wonder who sent it?_" Eledore thought.

"Don't tell me. You got the same weird letter I did." Karen said to Eledore.

Eledore looked at Karen. She had a similar weird look on her face. "I probably did." He said showing her the letter. "Do you plan on going?"

"Yeah, I want to find out who sent this letter." Karen said. "June 11th is in two weeks so I'm going to see about getting that day off. Are you coming?"

"Yeah I guess." Eledore said walking after her. "I'll go where ever you go. You gonna tell HQ about this?"

"No, I'll do as the letter says besides if we get into any trouble I'm sure we can handle it." Karen said. "Now come on, I wanna eat before we get back to work." She said hurrying off.

June 11th

Eledore and Karen had followed the directions to the letter. They arrived at the park with no problems. The town they had gotten to wasn't small but it wasn't big either. It was a medium size. Eledore and Karen walked side-by-side towards the middle of the park.

"Hey Karen. Look whose there." Eledore said pointing towards the bench at the middle of the park.

Karen looked over at the bench, "Sanders!" she called out. Terry Sander looked to where she had called from.

"Karen, Eledore! Its good to see you." Sanders said. "Come on, sit down." He said sitting down on the one bench while Eledore and Karen sat down on the one across from it. "What brings you here?"

"I think you know why we're here." Eledore said. "You get a letter, too?"

"Yeah." Sanders said. "Its been about a year, since I've seen you guys. Now all we're missing is…"

"Hey guys!" Michael called out.

"Hey Michael." Eledore said back.

"So you got one too?" Michael asked and they all nodded. "Hey Eledore did you ever get you song royalties?"

"No. Which sucks, there's some legal battle going on about the song and that so until that resolved I won't see a penny." Eledore said. Michael sat down on the bench with Sanders but as he sat down a letter fell out of his pocket. He picked it up and opened it. He quickly breezed through it and crumpled it up and threw it away. "Was that the letter you got?" Eledore asked.

"No. It was a letter from Bebe." Michael said.

"Then why did you throw it away?" Karen asked.

"Well just before the war ended, Bebe wrote me a letter saying she wanted to break up with me and that she had found another guy. But I think she found another guy long before she told me. She was just afraid to." Michael said. "About a month ago I received a letter from Bebe saying that the guy she was going out with had dumped her and that she wanted to go out with me again but I just threw the letter away like I did this one. She's sent a couple letters trying but I keep throwing them away. Anyway, do you think Shiro wrote the letters?"

"Its possible." Sanders said. "Just look at it. Today its been exactly one year since the incident when he deserted and the obelisk was destroyed."

"What do we say about Aina?" Michael asked.

"Don't say anything. According to the military reports she died that day. So keep your mouth shut." Karen said. "If it is Shiro we don't want him to get depressed at all."

"Ok," Michael said.

"8TH TEAM!" a voice called out.

"Sir." Everyone yelled out and stood at attention without even thinking about it. Then they looked around but didn't see anyone. Just then a figure jumped down from the tree above them.

"Commander." Karen, Michael and Sanders said.

"Newbie." Eledore said.

"I'm glad you guys came." Shiro said. "But quit it, I'm not in the military any more so its just plain Shiro."

"I guess you heard what we said." Michael said a little worried.

"Don't worry about Aina, Michael. Its ok. And you can sit back down now." Shiro said leaning up against the tree. "How have you been?"

"Good." Karen said. "But there's one thing I have to ask you Shiro. Eledore keeps telling me that you would have forgiven me for shooting at you but I still have to ask. Is there anyway you can forgive me? I'm really sorry."

"Then you should listen to Eledore. Of course I forgive you." Shiro said. "You were just following orders, I'm just glad that you didn't totally carry them out."

"I told you." Eledore said.

"Oh, shut up." Karen said with a small laugh.

"Well how's everyone else doing?" Shiro asked. Everyone simply said that they were fine. Shiro lifted his left leg and rubbed it a bit.

"Is your leg all right?" Sanders asked noticing a mark on it.

"Its fine." Shiro said. "At the last battle in the mountain, when I punched the obelisk the beam still hit me. A piece of metal went and cut the leg off right below the knee. But through many surgeries it was able to be re-attached. It just itches now and then. Well come on, I don't live far from here." Shiro said walking off.

"Uhhh, Commander. Is it ok if we wait here just a little longer?" Michael said.

"I'm not in the Federation anymore so I'm not a commander." Shiro said. "And why do you want to wait some more?"

"Well, my girlfriend insisted on coming. I was able to convince her to go shopping but she insisted that I be here when she shows up."

"I thought you said you broke up with Bebe and plus I thought I said in the letter no to tell anyone you were coming." Shiro said.

"Well its not Bebe. I have a new girlfriend." Michael said. "And I didn't tell her I was coming. She read the letter from over my shoulder when I got it. She was suspicious of me cheating on her and wouldn't accept no for an answer. There was nothing I could do."

"What's her name?" Shiro asked.

"Just wait for her to get here." Michael said with a small laugh. He was surprised they didn't really have to wait.

"Shiro Amada. Is that you?" a voice called out from behind him. Shiro didn't even have to turn around to know who was behind him. He could tell just from her voice.

"Hello, Kiki. Its been a while hasn't it." Shiro said turning around slowly to face her. When she got to him she jumped and gave him a big hug.

"Yes it has been a while. You don't send any word of being alive and then a year later you write mysterious letters not even bothering to sign it. Why?" Kiki said a little hurt.

"It took me a while to get my leg fixed after that last day with everyone. Then it took some more time to find a place to live and settle down." Shiro said. "After all that was done and I was able to find where everyone was I noticed that June 11th was coming up. Which was the last day we all served together at that mountain. So I figured it would be good to have a one year reunion."

"Ok, I can understand that but why not sign the letters? And what happened to you leg?" Kiki asked.

"There are still people out there that totally hate me. Just because the war is over doesn't mean people totally drop it from their minds. If someone would find me, they might try to kill me and I didn't know how the military still felt about me." Shiro said. "As for my leg, I tell you as we walk towards my house. Follow me." He said walking off. They followed him and Kiki listened as he retold her about his leg.

Ten minutes later at Shiro's House

"So what do you think?" He asked as they looked at his house.

"Its great." Karen said. "Its really nice."

"I think we should go inside." Eledore said.

"Ok, I hope you guys are hungry there's food waiting." Shiro said walking up to the door.

"Awesome, I'm starving." Michael said getting excited. As Shiro opened the door and led them in they couldn't believe it. It looked even better from the inside.

"This is even better, Shiro." Kiki complimented. "Did an interior decorator do this?"

"No, I did it." Aina said as she walked into the room. Everyone was slightly caught off guard by her entrance.

"I thought you said she was dead?" Michael asked Shiro.

"I said no such thing." Shiro said walking over to Aina and giving her a small affectionate kiss. "You assumed she was dead. I just told you not to worry about it. I guess you now see why." He said with a laugh.

"Oh, Shiro. You shouldn't lead them on like that." Aina said.

"I was just having a little fun." Shiro said. "Is dinner ready?"

"Yes, I just finished making it. And it looks like we have an extra guest. We have more than enough food." Aina said indicating Kiki.

"I forgot to introduce you. Aina this is Kiki, she was the guerrilla that helped us out a lot." Shiro said. "Kiki this is…" but Kiki cut him off.

"I know who she is. Michael has told me all about her. Its a pleasure to meet you." Kiki said shaking Aina's hand.

"Well shall we eat?" Shiro asked.

"Sure and thank you for inviting all of us." Sanders said as they walked into the dining room to eat.

About an hour later

Everyone had finished eating and was now in the living room talking about the past and present.

"I still can't believe newbie here got lucky on a mission while I was in the hospital." Eledore said.

"Actually besides surviving I didn't get lucky on that mission. I knew Aina before I landed on Earth.

"Then since when did you know her?" Sanders asked.

"Well I have you to thank for meeting her." Shiro told him but Sanders just gave a confused look. "Remember that improved Zaku you fought in space that I helped you with. Meet the pilot of the Zaku." Shiro said pointing at Aina who was sitting next to him.

"You were the pilot of that mobile suit?" Sanders said in disbelief.

"Yes, but if it wasn't for Shiro I wouldn't have survived to be here today, but I'm sorry about wiping out you unit." Aina said trying to apologize.

"Its ok." Sanders said. "If it wasn't for you and Shiro risking your lives stop the obelisk none of us would be here now."

"That's another thing." Eledore said. "The official report said that your body was in the grave inside the mountain. But if it wasn't you than who was it?"

"That would be my brother, Ginas. He had been piloting the obelisk when it went down." Aina said slightly depressed.

"I like what you've done with this place." Karen said trying to change the subject. "But how did you afford it? I know the military doesn't pay that much."

"Well, my family has always had ties with Zeon forces but we were a noble family." Aina said. "We had plenty of money so when Shiro and I decided to buy a house. I'm the only Sakhalin in my family left so I inherited all the money that my family had acquired and we used that to buy this house and make it is the way you see it." Aina said happily obviously proud of her work.

"Michael, how did you end up getting Kiki?" Shiro asked.

"Well after the war was over I didn't want to remain in the military so I left. I didn't really want to go back to space because of Bebe and I like the Earth too much." Michael said. "So I remembered Kiki and I went back to see if I could help them rebuild their village since they were nice to us so many times. When the village was finished, Kiki invited me to say with her and the rest of the villagers so I stayed with her."

"That's nice," Shiro said. "What about you Sanders? I noticed you weren't in the military anymore."

"Well, I didn't want to stay in the military either. It was probably because people still thought of me as _The Reaper_." Sanders said. "I called up an old friend here on Earth and he helped me find a place to live. And I've lived there ever since."

"And what about you two?" Shiro said catching Eledore and Karen off-guard. "How's you relationship going?"

"Well…" Karen said not totally sure what to say. "We're doing pretty good. We're still in the military and because of cut backs on living quarters, me and Eledore now share an apartment."

For the next few hours, everyone continued to talk about the past year, the present, and some future plans. It was about 9:00 when everyone decided that they should go. "So we'll hear from you again right?" Karen asked Shiro.

"Yeah, I'll call you guys every now and then to talk. Maybe we can get together again some time soon?" Shiro asked. Everyone agreed that it would be a good idea and left.

"You didn't tell them everything." Aina said. "Why not? Don't you trust them?"

"Its not that I don't trust them." Shiro said defending himself. "It just Kiki use to like me and I don't know how she would have reacted if I would have said anything. I wanted her to first understand that you and me are serious. And there's still plenty of time so don't worry about it."

"Ok," Aina said. "Now we have to clean up I guess. Come on." She said walking towards the kitchen to clean the dishes and everything else.

To be continued in…

**Chapter 3: Another Announcement**

**Author Note: **Sorry if this chapter seemed a little off. I'm just getting used to formatting. Now for some replies to my reviews:

Darkone 500 & FantasyGirl - Don't worry there is a total of 7 chapters to this story. First three are small set up and the final four are a bit of action. I might do 3 more after that but those aren't done yet and if I do them it will be a bit.


	3. Another Announcement

Disclaimer: I just want to let you know that I don't own the rights to Gundam: 08th MS Team, though my thanks go out to them for the great series. I'm just borrowing the character to write a story. 

Another Announcement

************* Sander's House: A Few Days Later *************

Terry Sanders slowly got up. He didn't want to get out of bed but he did anyway. "I don't know why I get up every morning." Sanders said to himself. He was very depressed about how his life was turning out. "There's no real reason for me to get up. Everyone I know has a reason to wake up every morning. Shiro's got Aina; Eledore has Karen; Michael even has Kiki; and I've got nobody." Sanders said as he looked at himself in the mirror, but doing that just got him more depressed. "Then again its my own fault. I had someone long ago but because of my luck of getting my teammates killed she got killed also." Sanders cleaned off his face and walked out to the living room.

He almost didn't see the blinking light by the phone. "Huh?" Sanders wondered as he looked at the light. "_Someone must have called while I was sleeping and left a message_." Sanders thought as he hit the play button on the answering machine.

"Hey Sanders, this is Shiro. There was something I didn't mention to everyone the other day. I'm not sure if it was because I didn't want to say it or because I forgot. Anyway, I was wondering if you could meet me and Aina this Sunday at 1:00. We'll be at the same place you went before. I hope everyone can make it because its an important message. Well thanks for at least hearing me out. Have a nice day."

"_I guess I could go. I don't have anything planned_." Sanders thought to himself. "_But I wonder what's so important that he didn't tell us the other day? Oh well, I'll still go._" Sanders walked off towards the kitchen. Thankfully the message had gotten his mind off of everything else.

********** Sunday 1:00 ************

As everyone got there, they found out Shiro and Aina was there waiting for them.

"What? No hiding and jumping down from the tree this time?" Karen asked sarcastically. Everyone laughed at her joke.

"No, not this time." Shiro said.

"So what's this important thing you wanted to tell us?" Eledore asked showing no patience whatsoever.

"First, I'd like to thank all of you for coming again. I know it can be a bit of a drive for some of you." Shiro said but Eledore just made gestures tell him to get to the important part. "Give me a break, Eledore. I'm a little nervous about saying this."

"Then just say it and get it over with." Eledore said but Karen elbowed him slightly in the gut for being impetuous.

"I think what mostly got me scared about saying this was you being there Kiki." Shiro said pointing at Kiki. "Not that its bad or anything. I just wasn't sure how you would take it but see as how you and Michael are getting along. I don't think it will be too much of a problem." Shiro stopped to take a breath. "The thing is Aina and I have decided to get married and I wanted to invite all of you to the wedding." Shiro said as he held Aina proudly in his arms. No one spoke for a bit.

Kiki was the first to speak. "That's great, Shiro." Kiki said not showing any disappointment but in reality she had a little but not much. "I don't know why you'd think I would take it badly. I happy with Michael and it looks like your happy with Aina. So were all happy."

"You must be proud, Aina. But don't be afraid to boss him around sometimes." Karen said jokingly.

"I am proud." Aina said with a laugh. Everyone congratulated them.

"I'm glad you all came today. I hope to see all of you at the wedding. See you later." Shiro said as they spilt up.

To be continued in…

**Chapter 4: Honeymoon Interrupted**

**Special thanks to: LC Wolf and Fantasygirl, for your feedback. Every bit helps. Keep it coming and so will the chapters.**


	4. Honeymoon Interrupted

Disclaimer: I just want to let you know that I don't own the rights to Gundam: 08th MS Team, though my thanks go out to them for the great series. I'm just borrowing the character to write a story. 

Honeymoon Interrupted 

************ The Wedding Reception Hall *************

"A toast." Sanders called out while raising his glass. "To Shiro and Aina, may they live a wonderful, long, and happy life. They deserve it and themselves." Everyone agreed and took a drink of the wine. Everyone then sat down and ate the delicious meal. After eating most of the people starting conversing with others. In the front of the room stood the former members of the 08th MS Team. Aina was nearby talking with friends and other people she wasn't sure who they were. Kiki was off getting another drink. 

"You know I always thought you and Aina were a naïve romantics but to my surprise everything turned out right for both of you." Karen told Shiro. "I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Karen." Shiro replied. "Hey Karen, I didn't think about this before, but your attitude is so different then before. What's up?"

"There's nothing up. I'm still the same." Karen said defensively.

Eledore leaned towards Shiro, "Don't worry. She just acted with the tough attitude in the war. Even since it ended, she's been nice." Before Eledore even blinked he felt a blow to the stomach.

"Hey." Karen yelled at Eledore as she elbowed him. "Enough about me, What about you, Sanders?"

"What about me?" Sanders asked surprised.

"Why didn't you bring a date along with you. You were allowed too, you know?" Karen said.

"I knew that," Sanders said as he stumble over the next few words, "it's just, I didn't have anyone to bring."

"You don't have a girlfriend?" Michael said choking his drink down. 

"No I don't but you don't have to make a big deal out of it." Sanders said in defense.

"No big deal, I'm sure there are some fine woman here." Eledore said as he looked around the room.

"What. Your crazy." Sanders said.

Eledore then caught sight of a woman by the bar getting a drink. "There you go Sanders. See to woman with brown hair by the bar in the red dress. I'm sure I saw her come in by herself. Who is she Shiro?"

"I don't really know who she is. She looks familiar but I don't know. Maybe Aina knows her." Shiro said.

"What's this?" Aina asked as she approached the group.

"Do you know who that is?" Shiro asked indicating the woman at the bar.

"No I don't. I haven't seen her before. I thought she was someone you knew." Aina said.

"Well maybe she is and I can't remember because she does look familiar." Shiro said.

"I think she knows both of you some how because every now and then she looks over at you." Karen said. She then turned at looked at Sanders, "I bet you don't even have the guts to ask her for a dance, do you?" 

Sanders noticed everyone looking at him, waiting for his answer. Sanders sighed, he knew that he would be laughed at if he didn't accept the simple challenge. "Fine, I'll do it." he said half-heartily. Sanders walked away in the direction of the bar. Everyone laughed slightly as he walked away.

"What's so funny?" Kiki asked as she got back from getting her drink.

"Nothing." Michael said while a small remaining laugh. "Is the line long?"

"Yeah, that's why it took me so long just to get a small drink." Kiki said. Everyone watched as Sanders approached the woman, talked to her for about a minute, and then started walking back towards them.

"What did she say?" Karen asked as Sanders approached.

"She kindly said no." Sanders said. "She said she wasn't going to be sticking around much longer. I'm pretty sure, I've seen her too, but I don't have any idea who she could be."

"There she goes." Eledore said as the lady walked to the door and out. "Well at least you had the guts to ask." He said to Sanders, "Too bad you got rejected though, she was pretty cute." Eledore saw Karen looking at him, "But not as beautiful as you." he told Karen as he kissed her. Everyone chuckled slightly.

"Hey, Sanders. You never told me what your doing these days. Without a girlfriend you probably have a lot of time on your hands." Shiro said.

"I did a lot of thinking when I quit the army and I came to a decision." Sanders said. "As the Reaper, I had always destroyed lives, so I decided to try and save lives. I signed up to become an EMT, Emergency Medical Technician. I didn't know much when I started but I know a lot now. And its pretty fun helping people out."

"That's great." Aina said complimenting Sanders.

****** Later that Night ******

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming." Shiro called out to everyone. "I must say its been a pleasure and I hope everyone enjoyed themselves, but we've got a plane to catch. I hope to see everyone sometime after we get back." Shiro and Aina slowly walked to the door together. The former 8th Team Members followed saying their good-byes.

"Have a fun time, you two." Eledore said with a grin.

"We'll see you when you get back." Sanders said.

"You two make an excellent couple and I hope you have a happy life together." Kiki told Shiro and Aina.

"Thank you. All of you." Aina told them. "We've got to get going, so we'll talk later when we come back from our honeymoon, ok?"

"Sure. See you later." Karen said. Shiro and Aina walked out the door to where a chauffeur opened the door to the limousine they had rented for the wedding. Everyone waved as the limo pulled away.

"Now to the airport." Shiro told the driver.

"Shall I take them to the airport?" the driver asked a person who was pictured in a small monitor mounted on the dash.

"Take them to the airport and then report back. Someone else will monitor them on the plane. We will make our move soon. Don't worry." The person responded and the monitor blinked off. The driver continued as he had been instructed. When Shiro and Aina had been dropped off at airport. The driver left as he was told. Shiro and Aina continued to the plane terminal. Little did they know that they were being followed. As they got on the plane, two people followed and sat about two rows back from where they sat. Once the plane was in the air the one of the two followers got out a laptop. After a minute, a window was brought up that showed the same person that the limo driver talked to.

"Report." The person said.

"We've followed Shiro and Aina onto a plane headed for the Bahamas. They're obviously headed there for their honeymoon." The person reported as the other follower just looked on. "When the plane lands to you want us to make our move.?"

"No, we will make our move later." Their boss ordered. "When you land, report back. Another team will be waiting to follow them. We don't need anyone getting suspicious. Don't worry, our day will come soon." And the communication link closed again. The two followers just sat silently in wait.

  
******* A Couple Hours Later *******

Shiro and Aina made their way through the airport towards the rental car center. When they had gotten out of the terminal, the two people that had been following them went in the opposite direction, but neither Shiro nor Aina had noticed them in the first place. As Shiro and Aina left the airport, a black car started following them, but once again they didn't notice. Their hotel was a few miles away from the airport and cars switched once more before Shiro and Aina reached their hotel. The people in the car, reported in about the location of Shiro and Aina to their boss.

"When will we make our move?" one person in the car asked.

"We will make our move tonight. I'll send others to back you up. Wait for them before you make your move, Understand?" the person said.

"Yes." the person replied, before anything else could be said the screen blinked off.

****** That Night in Shiro and Aina's Room ******

Shiro and Aina were happy together as they lay together in bed. They were in total bliss and it seemed like nothing could go wrong. Then without warning the door to their hotel room is broke in. Before he can do anything about it, four people clad in black surround Shiro and Aina all pointing guns at them. "Don't move." One of the people yell.

"What do you want?" Shiro asks making a slight movement forward without even thinking. The guy closest to Shiro turns his gun around and nails Shiro with the butt of the gun. Shiro is sent flying back. He lands off the bed in the small space between the wall and the bed and he doesn't make any movement to get up.

"Shiro?!?!" Aina yells as she tries to move closer to her husband. Two people move in quickly and restrain her by grabbing her arms and holding her down rather than hitting her. One of the people pulls out a cloth and puts it over Aina's mouth. She quickly realizes what it is but can't do anything as the chloroform takes effect.

"She seemed to have had some fun." the person in charge said remarking to her attire. "Put some cloths on her, we don't need to attract anymore attention then possible when getting her out of here."

"What about him?" one of the people that was holding Aina down asked indicating Shiro.

"Let him. We came for her. We have no orders concerning him." the leader said. Within five minutes one of the people found a dress from Aina's suitcase and was able to get it on here. Shiro groaned into the carpet as he slowly remember what happened. "_There still here. I can hear them._" Shiro thought to himself. "_I'll wait and see if I can hear anything that might help me._"

"Report to the base that we have Aina Sakhalin and we're leaving now." The leader said. The leader and the 2 other people walked out carrying Aina, while the other stay to make the call through a cell phone.

"This is Capture Team. We have secured Aina Sakhalin and are on our way home, sir." The person said. The person on the other side said something that Shiro couldn't hear. With that the person turn off the cell phone and started to put it away. Shiro took this opportunity to attack as he tackled the guy knocking the cell phone out of the guy's hand in the progress. The guy was caught off guard but quickly recovered. He once again turned his gun and hit Shiro with the butt of the gun but with more force this time. The blow knocked Shiro totally unconscious. The guy quickly got up and left but leaving his cell phone behind. Shiro lie on the floor unconscious, but luckily still alive.

To be continued in…

**Chapter 5: The Rescue Party**


	5. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE! MUST READ!

**Special Note:**

Due to the recent feedback I find I have to say something:

1. When I wrote this fanfic, I had no idea who the Titans were or who the Delaz Fleet were. I have only seen the Gundam series that were shown on Cartoon Network, so since then I do know who the Delaz Fleet is but I'm not really sure about the Titans. I've tried to do a little digging and I only know they are in the Zeta Gundam series, which I haven't seen. If anyone would like to fill me in on the Titan's feel free.

2. LC Wolf - You brought up the idea that Ryer is the boss (Note for anyone who doesn't remember who Ryer is: He was the guy that wanted Shiro to be shot on sight when he announced that he was leaving the army.). If you remember correctly at the end of that episode, Ryer was killed by the final blast from the Apsalus. Everyone wanted to evacuate when he said it was already too late. If he showed up alive in another series, I didn't know that to me he's dead.

Everyone should be a little surprised by who the boss is. (I'm evil, I know it.)

3. As for the lady in red, right now: No Comment.

Well I hope I don't screw up anything in the UC Gundam storyline, but if I did live with it. Also later on, one character in particular (I'm not mentioning who) will probably be OOC, I'm sorry if you think that later on but that's the way this story is going.

I'd also like to thank: LC Wolf, SulliMike23, and Fantasygirl for giving me reviews with the first 12 hours of my putting the story up. I think that's a new record and everyone can thank them because I'm putting up the next chapter today.

-Spider


	6. The Rescue Party

Disclaimer: I just want to let you know that I don't own the rights to Gundam: 08th MS Team, though my thanks go out to them for the great series. I'm just borrowing the character to write a story. 

The Rescue Party

******* Hotel Room in the Bahamas *******

"Oohhhh." Shiro groaned as he came to. "What happened?" he mumbled to himself. As he opened his eyes and looked around the room he remembered what had happened. "Aina!" he yelled as he got up and opened the door to the apartment. It was morning. "Damn it." Aina had been kidnapped last night, which gave the kidnappers a good lead. Shiro walked back into the room to try and think as to what to do. "_Who would do this?_" Shiro thought to himself. "_Who would go through all this trouble. The Federation might have gone to this extent but they want both me and Aina, not just her. It must be a rebel Zeon group. I heard there was a few rebel factions left but why would they want Aina._" As Shiro thought his eyes seemed to wander around the room until he noticed something. A cell phone was lying in the corner. "_I remember now. That guy used this cell phone to call his base but he dropped it when I tackled him. He mustn't have realized he dropped it when he left._" Shiro walked over and picked up the cell phone. He looked at it for a while and then decided to hit the re-dial button.

After 3 rings a someone picked up on the other end. "Hello?" the person said solemnly. But Shiro didn't respond right away. "Hello?" But Shiro did hear something else in the background. "**Hey will you be quick about moving that. There's still 4 more Zakus to be moved.**" Shiro was in shock from what he heard. He hung up the phone.

"_I was right. It is a rebel Zeon group._" Shiro thought. "_But what am I going to do if their base is protected by at least 4 Zakus. I don't even know where their base is. I've got to do something to save Aina. But what?_" Shiro thought. Then an idea popped into his head. He grabbed some of his and Aina's stuff and headed out the door.

********* Federal Forces Base *********

General Kojima sat quickly at his desk. "_There's nothing to do. Its been totally boring since the war ended a year ago._" Kojima thought. "_At least there's no air conditioning._" He laid back and sighed. Then someone knocked on the door, "Come in." Kojima said straightening up.

"Sir." A soldier came in and saluted. "There's someone here to see you."

"Show him in." Kojima said.

"You can go in, ma'am," the soldier said to the person as he walked out. A woman walked into Kojima's office. Kojima immediately got up and saluted.

"As you were." She said as he sat back down.

"What brings you here?" Kojima asked.

"I had to check on a few things and I had a few questions for you." the woman said.

"What can I help you with?" Kojima replied.

"Has Karen Joshua or Eledore Mathis taken an vacation or sick time lately?" the woman asked.

"Actually yes, they have. I didn't think about it much. Why is something wrong with that?" Kojima asked getting suspicious. Before the woman could respond, the soldier from before rushes in. "What is it?"

"We have a problem, sir." The soldier said. "Its seems a person has sneaked onto the base unnoticed and is currently trying to steal a Gundam."

"WHAT?!" Kojima asked in totally disbelief. "Stop him!"

"We're trying, sir." The soldier reported. "But it seems he's been able to lock the cockpit hatch. The only reason he hasn't left yet is the new security features installed last week, but it is believed that in 3 minutes he will be able to bypass the security and it will take us 5 minutes to get the hatch open." 

"Are the communication's link still open?" Kojima asked.

"I believe so but he must accept the communication."

"Then get me a link with that mobile suit. Now!" Kojima shouted. The soldier quickly led General Kojima to where they could get a communication link between him and the mobile suit. "Who is this?" Kojima asked trying to stall the person to give the people time to break in. A few seconds went by til there was a response.

"Why hello, Lieutenant Kojima." The person said only allowing audio communication. "Do you know who this is?"

"I don't believe it. It can't be." Kojima said in disbelief. "Is that you, Shiro?"

"Yes it is." Shiro responded as he appeared on the video screen. "Long time no see."

"Yes, and I'm a general now but why are you doing this." Kojima asked showing a little anger.

"I'm sorry but I can't say." Shiro responded. "And I won't stop either."

"How much longer?" Kojima whispered.

"Less than one minute, sir." A soldier whispered.

"Shiro, please think about what your doing. I would have never figured you'd be doing this." Kojima said.

"I never thought I would be doing this either but something has come up and I need a Gundam. This is just something I have to do." Shiro said. Just then the hatch to the cockpit was forced open the Shiro found himself facing three guns pointed at his head. He was ordered to get out. Shiro sighed and was slowly led out of the Gundam.

"What should we do with him, sir?" a soldier asked on-screen.

"Take him to Interrogation Room A and wait for me." Kojima said closing the link. He then turned to the woman he had been talking with previously. "I'm sorry but I have to take care of this."

"I'm going, I have a few questions I want cleared up." the woman said.

"Like why Shiro would do this? I don't have a single clue as to why." Kojima said.

"Be sure to ask him where Aina Sakhalin is?"

"Who?" Kojima asked. "I remember that name but I don't remember who that is."

"She is the Zeon pilot that he saved just over a year ago." The woman said as Kojima looked at her, remembering the pilot.

After a few minutes, they reached the Interrogation Room. As General Kojima walked towards the door, the woman walked over to the looking-glass. "Aren't you coming in?" he asked her.

"No, if I have any questions I can ask them from out here and don't mention to Shiro that I am out here either." The woman said. Kojima nodded as he understood and walked in the room.

"Hello, sir." Shiro said in a low tone of voice.

"Hello Shiro. I'm sorry that we are meeting under these circumstances." Kojima said. "I need you to answer my questions."

"I can't say that I'm going to answer them."

"Please tell me why you came here today?"

"To get a Gundam. I was going to return it when I was done." Shiro said. Kojima's face lit up with a bit of anger.

"When you were done with what?" Kojima said calming down.

"That I can't answer." Shiro said lowering his head.

"Can't or won't." Kojima yelled in anger. Shiro didn't say anything. Then Kojima remember something. "Where's Aina Sakhalin at?" Kojima asked. Shiro quickly raised his head and looked at Kojima. "Where is she?" Kojima repeated.

For a few moments, Shiro didn't say anything. Then he spoke out, "I can't say." Shiro looked as if he was ready to break down. Kojima knew something was amiss. "_Don't worry, Aina. I'll get out of here somehow and I'm coming for you right away._"

"What happened to your wife?" a voice called out. Kojima turned to the glass in utter shock. He then looked at Shiro, he looked as if someone had just walked over his grave. Kojima stormed out of the room and closed the door.

"Who said that?" he asked not knowing whose voice it was.

"I did." The woman from before said. "You didn't recognize the voice because I used a voice-masking device."

"What makes you think that Shiro and Aina are married." Kojima asked.

"Did you see the way he reacted when you asked about her? Didn't you see the wedding ring on his finger?" the woman asked as Kojima stared at her in disbelief. "Or maybe its because I was there." Kojima was caught totally off-guard by the last comment.

"If you were there, why did you arrest him then? He is still a fugitive, you now." Kojima asked.

"I know, but I didn't think I'd be able to get him out without being figured out. Plus, I'm sure his old comrades would have protected him." the woman said. Kojima was even more surprised, there seemed to be no end to these surprises.

"The 8th Team was there?"

"Yes. For a minute, I was worried that they noticed me, but it was nothing." The woman said. Before Kojima could say anything else, a soldier came into the room gasping for breath.

"I think you better take a look at this, sir." The soldier said between gasps while handing Kojima a video tape. Kojima inserted the tape in VCR on his right. Everyone watched the tape closely. It showed Aina as a captive of a rebel Zeon group calling themselves Zeon Specialists. They announced their independence. Kojima clicked the stop button as the tape ended.

"I don't believe this. This is outrageous." Kojima yelled. "We have to do something about this soon before this gets out of hand. If they get too many followers because of this we could end up in another war."

"But sir, we don't even know where their base of operations is. How are we going to do anything?" the soldier who had brought the tape asked.

"I don't know yet." Kojima said in anger.

"I have an idea." The woman said as Kojima turned to look at her. The woman turned back to the glass and looked at Shiro. "Shiro Amada, we know about Aina." Shiro's face fell as he heard. "Don't worry, she's still alive. I take it you knew she was captured by Zeon rebels."

"I figured she was." Shiro said in a low tone of voice with his head still to the ground.

"How were you going to save her? Do you know where their base is?" the masked voice asked.

"No, but I have a way of finding out where its at." Shiro said.

"How?" Kojima asked through the microphone.

"Why should I tell you? You'll probably bomb the place and kill Aina in the process." Shiro said in anger slightly looking up. "You probably think of her as a Zeon still. There's no way I'm putting her in any more danger than she's already in."

"Then what if we make a deal." The masked voice said. Shiro's head rose to look at the glass. "The deal is, you tell us how to find the Zeon rebels' base and we send in team to take care of the rebels with no harm to Aina." 

"One added condition though. I lead the team that goes in." Shiro said sternly.

"And why should we agree to that condition?" the voice asked.

"Because if you don't, I won't tell you how to find their base. I'm doing this so that I can make sure that Aina stays safe. If I don't go, you could still kill her without any regard. That's the deal. Yes or no?" Shiro said very seriously.

There was no response for a bit, while the woman contemplated the deal. "You have yourself a deal. You realize though that should you be captured or anything that the Federation will deny any involvement in this." She said with the voice masking still on. Kojima just looked at her.

"You can't do this." Kojima said.

"Yes I can and you know it." she said then turned back to Shiro. "Now how do we find the base?" Shiro didn't say anything right away. It seemed he still wasn't trusting them. "You have my word that we will keep our side our the deal." She then turned to the soldier still standing there. "Go and take off his handcuffs." The soldier looked at Kojima who just nodded rather than saying anything. The solider went in and took off Shiro's cuffs.

"Can I have my personal belongings?" Shiro asked as he slowly stood up.

"I think your pushing it a little bit." the voice said.

"If you want to find the base I need my belongings." Shiro said. He waited for a bit until his things were brought in and was set on the table. He picked up some of his stuff and set the things in his pockets. He then picked up the cell phone. "Here's the key. This cell phone will was dropped by one of the people that kidnapped Aina. I used the re-call key to find out that the last call was to their base. All you have to do is call again and trace the call to find out where their base is located. Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Not at the moment. The trace will be set up. You will make the call."

"Me?" Shiro asked confused.

"Yes, I believe that if you mention Aina you might be able to keep them on the line long enough to make a full trace." The woman said then turned to Kojima. "Take care of this. Try to get a trace and notify when you are successful."

"What are you going to do?" Kojima asked in a slight huff.

"I have some phone calls to make." She said then turned to the soldier. "Show me to where I can make some phone calls in private."

"Yes, ma'am." the soldier said leading her off. "This way."

Over the next half hour, equipment was set up to trace the phone call. Shiro was on edge the whole time. He couldn't stop worrying about Aina. Then when everything was ready, Shiro was still nervous but this time he was afraid he'd screw up the call.

"Everything is ready." Kojima told Shiro with a bit of disgust. "I still don't like it but I don't seem to have a choice."

"Let's get this over with." Shiro said as he picked up the phone and hit the recall button. The phone started to ring. After 4 rings someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello?" the person said in a low tone of voice. Shiro didn't say anything in response. Everyone around him motioned to him to speak. Just before the person hung up Shiro spoke.

"Where's Aina?" he asked trying to sound tough.

"Who is this?" the person asked. "And how did you get this number?"

"Where is my wife?" Shiro asked getting angry. "What have you done with her?"

"Ahh, this must be the famed Shiro Amada. For the moment your wife, Aina, is fine but there are no long-term guarantees." The person said laughing. "Now tell me how you got this number?"

Shiro looked up at the soldiers. They motioned for him to keep the conversation up just a little longer. "I want to speak to Aina first. I want to make sure she's ok." Shiro said confidentially.

"I'm sorry but you can't talk to her right now, but trust me she's fine." The person said.

"What do you want then?" Shiro asked. He then noticed a soldier giving him the thumbs up. They motioned that they got the trace.

"This is the last time I'm going to ask you, how did you get this number?" the person asked getting angry.

"Sorry, I can't tell you and you better not hurt Aina!" Shiro yelled as he hung up on the person.

"Found it. Their base is located in the desert." A soldier reported.

********* Karen & Eledore's House: the Morning *********

Eledore was sleeping soundly when he heard the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" Eledore said with slight disgust. He got up from the bed. The doorbell ran again. "I'm coming." Eledore yelled as he walked out of the bedroom. When he reached the door, he looked out to see who it was. "Its Sanders, Michael, and Kiki," he yelled to Karen as he opened the door. "Hey guys. You might as well come in." As they walked in, the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Karen yelled from the bedroom.

"Do you guys want anything? Coffee or anything?" Eledore asked. 

"No. I'm fine but thank you anyway." Sanders said. Michael and Kiki agreed with Sanders.

"So what brings you out here?" he asked. They just looked at him. "What? What is it?"

"We got a call from you asking us to come here." Michael said.

Eledore looked at them confused. "Neither I nor Karen called you. As a matter of a fact, we just woke up." he said. "Besides this is the last place I'd set up to meet you. This place can be so depressing."

"Then who called us?" Kiki asked. Everyone just looked at each other still totally confused. "Do you think we might have been setup?"

"I don't know." Eledore said. "I'm not sure I'm too tired to think."

"That's nothing new." Karen said with a laugh as she came out of the bedroom. "I think we've been setup."

"What makes you think that?" Sanders asked.

"Well, I just got a call to report to Meeting Room 1 in 5 minutes." Karen said.

"Your in the military, so what's so special about that?" Kiki asked.

"The person said and I quote 'You and Eledore are to report to Meeting Room 1 in 5 minutes … and bring your friends.'" Karen said. "Also I pretty much know everyone on the base and I know everyone's voice but I couldn't make out who it was calling."

"This has got to be a setup." Sanders said.

"But why do they want us?" Michael asked starting to get worried.

"Lets go ask." Karen said firmly as she walked towards the door. Michael, Kiki, and Sanders exchanged glances then followed.

"You guys go, I'll catch up in about a minute." Eledore said as he looked around for his shoes.

********* Meeting Room 1 **********

Everyone sat patiently in the room waiting for someone to come in. They had been there for 10 minutes and no one had come yet. Everyone was getting really tired of waiting.

"I don't like this at all." Karen said. "I think whoever is doing this is trying to psyche us out."

"I can't take this anymore!" Eledore yelled as he got to his feet. "I'm not waiting a second longer for someone who's never going to show. I'm leaving!" Just as Eledore reached for the doorknob the door opened. Kojima came walking though. Everyone except for Kiki stood up and saluted.

"Sit down." He said especially looking at Eledore. He waited while everyone got seated. "I'll get to the point. I would like all of you to accept a mission."

"What?!" Eledore asked.

"Calm down." Karen told him.

"Why should we?" Sanders said motioning, "Michael and I are no longer in the military."

"And I was never in the military to begin with." Kiki said.

"What kind of mission is this?" Karen asked.

"Up until recently, the existence of a rebel Zeon group has been kept secret." Kojima said. "But about a day or two ago, the group let its presence know to the world and the colonies. They made broadcast announcing their independence. They also have taken a hostage. We want you to go in rescue the hostage and put down this rebellion."

"I guess I missed their broadcast, but I have been hearing rumors about this rebel group." Karen said.

"I still want to know why you want us to do this and what makes you think will agree to this mission?" Sanders said.

"Of all the Mobile Suit Teams we had, you guys seemed to do the best." Kojima said. "As for why you should take the mission, you have two choices: Take the mission or prison time, at the least."

"What!?!?" Everyone yelled.

"Aiding and abetting a fugitive from the law is a crime." Kojima said. "Shiro Amada and Aina Sakhalin are still fugitives and I know that you have been in contact with them." Everyone looked at Kojima with shock. "Or is it that you now know them as Mr. And Mrs. Amada?" 

"How did you know that?" Michael asked.

"I have a witness that places you at their wedding." Kojima said. "So will you accept the mission."

"This reminds me of when we had to choose between a firing squad or the mission to go behind enemy lines." Karen said.

"Yeah, but that time Shiro was with us." Sanders said.

At hearing this, Kojima got up and walked to the door. "I'd like to show you who will be acting as your commander on this mission." He said as he opened the door. Everyone jumped up at what who it was.

"Shiro?!" Everyone said shocked. 

To be continued in…

** Chapter 6: The Rescue**

Who is this mysterious woman that seems to be calling all the shots? And why exactly is she helping Shiro? What exactly was on the tape when the Zeon Specialists announced their independence? Will the team accept the mission (that's a no-brainer)? What will happen to Aina? And who exactly is the leader of these Zeon Specialists? Find all this out and more in the next chapter.


	7. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I just want to let you know that I don't own the rights to Gundam: 08th MS Team, though my thanks go out to them for the great series. I'm just borrowing the character to write a story. 

** Another Special Note: **Sorry about this but I should mention this. This is the chapter were character's might be OOC, not to mention I did make up somewhat fake background and one other big thing (you'll notice what it is) but when I posted my story before no one complained (actually people liked it). Deal with it. My **self-made** author's license says I can do it. Now on with the show.

** The Rescue**

  
******** Federal Forces Base *******

Just a few minutes ago, Shiro didn't think anything else would surprise him. In the past few days, Shiro would be lucky if he got five minutes to rest. Four days ago, he and his true love, Aina Sakhalin, were finally married. But even the peace from that did not last long. The first night on their honeymoon they were attacked. He tried to fend them off but he was easily outnumbered. They kidnapped Aina but Shiro was lucky to wrestle a cell phone from one of the men. Using that he found out it was a rebel Zeon group that had attacked them and kidnapped the love of his life. He then tried a crazy stunt by try to steal mobile suit from a Federal Forces Base. That only landed him in deeper trouble. He ended up getting caught before he could even get the mobile suit to move. Then by a twist of fate, some mysterious person showed up and gave him a chance to rescue Aina. He was sure that there was something that wasn't being said but he couldn't tell what. He didn't really care, as long as he could rescue Aina, it didn't matter to him. He was then ordered to go to a briefing to get some more information on what was going to happen but when he got there he was in for a surprise. There, in the meeting room, were all his friends, the 08th MS Team. He didn't know why they were all there but he was glad to see them and from the look on their faces they were surprised and glad to see him as well. "What are you guys doing here?" Shiro asked in shock.

"We're being blackmailed into another mission." Karen said sharply.

"What!?!" Shiro yelled out in total shock.

"Yeah. If we don't go on this mission, they'll arrest us on a bunch of charges especially for knowing your whereabouts and not saying anything. So in other words its either go on the mission or a firing squad, just like the last time." Eledore explained with a sigh. "So what about you? They forcing you to do this as well?"

"No, they're not forcing me." Shiro said in a low voice. "As a matter of a fact, I requested this mission."

"You requested this?" Kiki asked. "But why?"

Shiro's face tightened up. "Aina's been kidnapped." He said seriously.

"What?!?" everyone replied in total shock.

"When was she kidnapped?" Kiki asked.

"Shortly after the wedding." Shiro told his friends.

"Who kidnapped her?" Sanders asked. Before Shiro could answer, Kojima stood up.

"Ahem." Everyone looked over at Kojima. "Listen up, I have a video here that you might be interested in seeing. But its classified and the only people that can see this are ones going on the mission. So if you don't want to go, leave the room now!" Kojima ordered. No one even moved an inch. "Fine. Shiro, I apologize for not showing this to you sooner." Shiro got worried at the last part of what Kojima said. Kojima pushed the videocassette into a nearby VCR and turned on the television that it was hooked up to, the first thing that came into view was a tall and well built man as a matter of fact. He was the only thing you could see.

** "Attention people of Earth and all colonies. I am part of a group known as the True Zeon. As of today, we declare independence from the Earth Federation and if within five days the Earth Federation does not publicly acknowledge our independence we will be forced into yet another war. If you do not believe that we will start another war, then listen up." The man said as he took a step back and then a few steps to the side. There were 3 more soldiers behind him. All of them were standing around a chair where someone was tied down. Shiro jumped out of his seat at seeing this. "Many of you probably do not know who this is. This woman is Aina Sakhalin. As I'm sure many of you know, the Sakhalin family was a great noble house of Zeon and Aina was no exception. She fought for Zeon, as well, but near the end of the One Year War she and another piloted deserted. To make things even worse, the other person was a Federation soldier. She conspired with our enemy and therefore branded herself a traitor and traitors must be dealt with accordingly, but we may be willing to spare her. If the Federation acknowledges our independence, we will let her live.**

** "The Federation has 5 days to make a public announcement of their decision. We will be waiting to hear your decision and I'm sure Shiro will be as well." The man said with a laugh. **

Then the screen shut off as the video finished. Everyone looked to Shiro to see his reaction but none came. Shiro just stood there in a mixture of shock and anger at what he had just seen. "Shiro say something." Michel said. "You're starting to scare us."

It took a bit but Shiro started to come around. He kept his composure the best he could and with a small hint of anger asked, "General Kojima, how much time do we have left?"

"We have 3 days left." Kojima said.

"I take it the Federation has no intention of giving in to their demands?" Shiro asked.

"There's no way that we can even consider giving in and they know it." Kojima said.

"I don't get it." Karen said. "Any other Zeon's never bothered to ask permission to have independence before so why are they doing it now? It doesn't make sense."

"It makes perfect sense." Kojima says. "They know we won't give into their demands and they want to play on the public's emotions. If we don't give in we'll be condemning Aina to die and then their hoping more people will join their cause."

"There's no way I'm going to let them kill her!" Shiro yelled.

"I was surprised how well you kept your cool up until now." Kojima said. "I was beginning to get worried."

"I was able to keep my cool because I know we're going in to rescue her and I'm not going to let her die."

"Besides if we would have given in to their demands. There was no guarantee they would allow Aina to live." Kojima said. "I doubt they would give any mercy to a traitor."

"We're with you, Shiro." Sanders said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Karen asked. Everyone got up ready to rush out to go.

"Wait." Kojima yelled as everyone stopped and looked at him. "You may not know this but all the Gundams at this base were placed in storage at the end of the One Year War. We do have GMs available but I think it would be best for you to go in with Gundams. Right now 2 have been gotten out of storage and are being prepared as we speak. It will take about two hours or so to get everything else ready. So if you need to get anything or prepare, go ahead and do so. It is 10:00:00 hours right now, everyone should be in warehouse 4 by 15:00:00 hours, where everyone will be briefed. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Everyone said and saluted.

"Dismissed." Kojima said as everyone left the building.

******** Rebel Zeon Base ********

"Any word from the Earth Federation, yet?" a lady asked strictly.

"No ma'am." A soldier reported. "We know the Federation won't give into the demands, so why don't we just kill her now."

"Are you questioning my decision?" She yelled back.

"No ma'am. I apologize for what I said. I was out of line." The soldier said with fear.

"I'm going to talk to Aina." The lady said with an evil grin.

"Ma'am, do you think the Fedes will try to attack." The soldier asked.

"I don't think so. There should be no way they know where we are located. So we have nothing to fear from them." the lady said and then turned. "Let us make our way to Aina's cell. I must speak with her."

"Yes, ma'am." the soldier responded as they walked off in a slow pace.

**** Aina's Cell ****

"Hello Aina." Said the woman in a soft but not kind voice.

Aina looked up to see a woman staring back at her. "I recognize you." Aina said as she looked at the woman trying to place her face with a name. Then she remembered who she was, "You were Rear Admiral Yuri Kelane's secretary, Cynthia. What do you want with me?"

"Do you know what happened to Admiral Kelane?" Cynthia asked.

"I heard he was killed in battle while helping his men retreat from Odessa." Aina said. "Why?"

"That's what you think. He didn't die in any battle. He was betrayed." Cynthia said. Aina looked shocked. "While the main forces retreated into the mountain a small team went out to keep the Fedes busy. Admiral Kelane chose to wait for those men before going into the base himself. They arrived safely back but were locked out by no other than your brother."

"What!?" Aina gasped.

"Yes. You see your brother tortured me until he found out that the paper work for scrapping the Apalus had not been sent out. So he figured if he killed Yuri then no one would know." Cynthia said. "He blew up the tunnel with Yuri and the other 3 men."

"That's awful." Aina said.

"You see I wasn't only Yuri's secretary. He may have made advances at you but they were only jokes. He and I were in love." She said. "Your brother caused me great grief from that and I would be gladly killing him right now if I could but I can't. So you will have to do instead."

"But I did nothing to you. I fought against my brother as well." Aina said in her own defense.

"You didn't start fighting him until your love, Shiro, was in danger. You did nothing to stop him before that. If you would have, Yuri may still be alive today. I have said enough. You will die soon." Cynthia said as she walked out of the room not letting Aina say anything more.

******** Federal Forces Base: 15:00:00 hours ********

"08th MS Team reporting, sir." Shiro said to Kojima. 

"At ease." Kojima said. "Listen up, it was originally planned that we would take out 3 Gundams. One for you, Shiro and the others for Karen and Sanders. But it seems you will have another person with you on this mission."

"Sir, I don't think we need any help. I wouldn't want anyone else to risk their life." Shiro said as everyone looked on.

"This was not my decision to make. This was higher up." Kojima said. "The person should be here soon."

"That person is here now." A voice said. Everyone looked over to find a person dressed in a flight suit including a helmet. They were surprised. "You may call me Ace." The voice that came out was obviously masked.

"_That sounds just like the voice from when I was being interrogated. The voice that made the deal with me._" Shiro thought. "Are you the person that helped me before?" he asked.

"Yes that was I." Ace said. "Make no mistake about it. I'm not your friend. I'm doing this to end this rebellion. I will take your orders as they come but should I chose to disobey your orders. I am welcome to do so. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Shiro said.

"As I was saying, Ace here will pilot a Gundam as well. Right now that is being taken out of storage. It will also give you some time to plan a strategy, if you wish. At 17:00:00 hours a plane will take off to airlift you to the enemy base. You may debrief your team on the plane." Kojima said. "Also, I know how you are about killing Shiro but we can't let these people free. I'm send an attachment with the Command Truck that will be able to hold prisoners. That way you don't have to kill them."

"Thank you, sir." Shiro said gladly.

"That is all. You are dismissed." Kojima said.

"Yes, sir!" Everyone saluted and walked except Shiro.

Shiro walked over to Ace. "I would like to thank you for helping me before." Shiro said extending his and to shake Ace's.

"As I said before, I don't care about helping you. All I care about is ending this rebellion. Is that clear, Shiro Amada." Ace said in a stern tone. Shiro looked up at Ace.

"Yes." Shiro said cautiously. "I will see you at 17:00:00 hours." Shiro said as he walked away thinking to himself. 

"I still can't believe your doing this." Kojima said to Ace as he approached her. "Do you have authorization to do this?"

"You shouldn't be questioning my authority. And if you push anymore," Ace said looking at him intently, "You'll regret it!! Do you understand!?"

"Yes, ma'am." Kojima said. Ace then turned and walked away. "_If she didn't have connections to the higher-ups, I'd pull the plug on her going right away."_ Kojima thought to himself as he turned to get back to work.

******** 17:30:00 hours ****

The plane had taken off at 17:00:00 hours as scheduled. Now the 08th MS Team found themselves being briefed on the plans for their mission. "Ok, listen up." Shiro said. "There are going to be two drop points and we're going to spilt up into two teams. Karen, you will lead the first team and I'll lead the second. I'm going to have Ace on my team, which leaves you in charge of every one else. You will be dropped off at point Alpha at approximately 20:00:00 hours." Shiro said as he pointed to a spot on the map. "There you will wait until 23:00:00 hours to make your move. While you are waiting, this plane is going to go around the rebel base, point Delta, and drop myself and Ace at point Bravo, which is the exact opposite direction of point Alpha. We should be dropped off at approximately 21:30:00 hours. You're about 15 km away from point Delta. At 23:00:00 hours, both teams will start towards point Delta. Karen, your team will stop about 2 km. away from the base. You will fire on the area around the base. Get your shots as close to the base as you can without hitting the base. This will hopefully draw most of the mobile suits away from the base. Ace and I will be waiting. When the mobile suits are gone, we will move it to take out any other mobile suits that remain behind and from there we will infiltrate the base, find Aina, and get out of there. When we are finished we will regroup with you and we'll radio for pick-up. Remember we are not in any war and no killing is necessary. You will take the enemy pilots alive. Don't kill them. Are there any questions?"

"Are you sure about the teams, Commander?" Michel asked.

"If you're referring to Ace, yes, I'm sure. I know you don't trust him but I do and I want all of you to trust my judgment, understood?" Shiro asked.

"Yes sir." Everyone except Ace responded.

"Is there anymore questions?" Shiro asked but no seemed to have any. "Then there is only one thing I have to say, I may not officially be part of the Federal Forces Army anymore and neither are some of you, and we're not in the One Year War but the order I gave long ago still stands: We all come back alive. No matter what. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Everyone said as they saluted Shiro. 

"Fine, dismissed." Shiro said. 

**** 20:05:00 hours; Point Alpha ****

"This totally stinks," Eledore said. "We get forced into another mission and we have to wait here for another 3 hours until we can go anywhere."

"Quit complaining. I don't totally like it but remember Kojima gave you the chance to leave." Karen said.

"Yeah, but it still stinks." Eledore said.

"If you want I brought along some packs of food. I can cook some up for everyone." Kiki said.

"That's the best thing I've heard all day. I'll take some." Eledore spoke up quickly.

"I'll have some too, thanks." Karen said.

"Same here." Sanders said.

"I'll help you make it." Michel said.

Half an hour later everyone was sitting on the ground enjoying some soup that Kiki and Michel had prepared. "This is really great food." Sanders complimented.

"I agree." Karen said. Eledore just nodded because his mouth was already full.

"No problem." Kiki said.

"Hey." Michel said. "What do you guys think of Ace?" Everyone looked up to Michel.

"If you're asking do I trust the guy," Sanders said. "I don't know. I don't trust him that much but Shiro seems to trust him. I don't know if Shiro knows how he is but I'll give him the benefit of the doubt."

"I know what you mean but Shiro can be a little naive." Karen said.

"Yeah, Commander Newbie will trust anyone, but I don't think Ace is too bad." Eledore said. He then got up and ran into the Command Truck and came out with something. "I hope you guys don't mind but I brought something to pass the time." It was a small CD player. It started playing a song.

"Let me guess this is another one of your songs, isn't it?" Michel asked. Eledore nodded. "You're so full of your self." Michel said before he broke out in laughter as everyone else did as well.

**** 21:45:00 hours; Point Bravo ****

"So now we have to wait until 11 o'clock until we move." Ace asked.

"Yes, that's the way it goes." Shiro said.

"Why was it that you trusted me to be on your team?" Ace asked.

"Are you going to tell me why you transferred to this mission?" Shiro responded but no reply came. After a few seconds Shiro said, "So I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Since I do outrank you, I do have one order for you to follow." Ace said. "If when we go in to get Aina, something should happen to me whether I disappear or am wounded, I want you to get out of there without me. Leave me behind."

"Like I told you before, I'm going to make sure all of us come back alive, that includes you." Shiro said.

"That's an order." Ace said. Shiro gave no response.

**** 23:00:00 hours, Team Alpha ****

"Okay, everyone. Showtime." Karen said. "Everyone move out." Team Alpha started their 13 km trip toward the rebel Zeon base. Everyone was in high spirits as they went. It was something in Eledore's song that gave them that hope. It was 23:45:00 hours when they finished their trip. "Sanders, do see Shiro and Ace?" Karen asked.

"Its too far away from here. I can see." Sanders said.

"Well, Shiro said that when we get here to start firing. You ready, Sanders?" Karen asked.

"I'm ready." Sanders said.

"Eledore, I want you to listen closely. I want to know when they start to move out." Karen said.

"I'm ready to go." Eledore said.

"Remember Sanders, be careful not to hit any building and you want to hit in front of the base." Karen ordered. "Fire." Karen and Sanders started firing on the base. The lights of the base went on with the first shots. After a few more minutes of firing,

"They're on their way." Eledore said. "So get ready for some company. I've got 3 headed this way right now. And it sounds like they got a few more on the way."

"Good, I hope that Shiro will be okay." Karen said.

**** Team Bravo ****

"Well it looks like they're all gone. There was a total of 6 Zakus. I hope Karen and the rest of the team will be ok." Shiro said.

"We better get moving." Ace said.

"We need to find some where to hide the Gundams. We don't want some one to get in them." Shiro said.

"Don't worry. There was a new security feature installed." Ace said. "If you look to your right there is a small remote. You can lock the Gundam when you leave and use the remote to open it."

"Okay, then lets move out." Shiro said as he moved in closer to the enemy base before he got out of the Gundam. He and Ace continued to sneak into the base. It was obvious this was a very small rebel group. Just about all of the soldiers were gone in the Zakus. Shiro came across about 3 soldiers. He quickly knocked out the first two but he left the third conscious. "Tell me, where is Aina?" Shiro asked but the soldier refused to answer. Shiro grabbed him and slammed him into the wall, "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" The soldier started to get scared but kept his mouth shut. "YOU TELL ME KNOW, OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT HERE!!!" 

"Up here, take a right, then a left, she's at the end of the hall." The soldier said totally scared.

"Thanks." Shiro said as he knocked the guy out. "Lets go." He said to Ace as he turned and walked on.

"I thought you were against killing?" Ace asked.

"You can always bluff, can't you?" Shiro said as he smiled. Ace just gave a small laugh. Shiro and Ace continued down the hallway until he came to the final cell in the hallway. There were two guards there but they were quickly taken care of. Shiro took the keys from him and opened the cell.

"Is it my time already?" a female voice said.

"Yes it is your time, your time to go home." Shiro said.

"Shiro is that you?" Aina yelled out as she ran over and hugged Shiro. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I'm glad you're ok. I think we should get going before any trouble arrives. Ready Ace?" Shiro asked as he turned around but Ace was gone. "Ace?! Damn it, Ace had this planned out. We've gotta find Ace."

"Ok, lets go." Aina said. 

"Ace!" Shiro yelled. "I don't believe this." Shiro and Aina raced up the hallway in search of Ace. After a few minutes of searching Shiro and Aina came to an open room. No one was in the room. They continued across the room. They were almost through the room when they heard a voice.

"Stop right there." A voice called out. Aina and Shiro turned around to see Cynthia. "I'm still going to get my revenge."

"I don't think so." Another voice called out. "If anyone is going to get their revenge, its going to be me or don't you remember me Cynthia?" Cynthia turned to see Ace holding a gun at her.

"Well I might remember you if you didn't have that flight suit on." Cynthia said. Ace looked at Shiro.

"You can take it off. I know who you are." Shiro said. Ace took off the helmet. Ace had short blond hair, blue eyes.

"Hello Alice, I didn't think you were still alive." Cynthia said.

"How did you know it was me?" Alice Miller asked Shiro.

"When you and I talked before, you called me Shiro Amada in the same tone of voice you always do. I recognized it, Ms. Miller." Shiro said with the same tone he used to say her name.

"Well you always seem to see through me don't you." Alice said. "You were right a year ago, you know that. The story I told you about the soldier. It was me. But unlike you I was betrayed and now I'm here to take care of the person that betrayed me. You were my friend Cynthia and you tried to kill me. Why?"

"I was a Zeon and you were closing in on Admiral Yuri, the man I loved. I couldn't let you get at him." Cynthia said. "And since you're here I might as well finish what I started." She said as she turned the gun at Alice and fired. Just before the bullet hit Alice, Aina jumped to push Alice out of the way. The bullet just grazed Aina's arm. As Alice fell, she fired her gun at Cynthia. It caught Cynthia in her side. At the same time, Cynthia shot another bullet hitting Alice in the abdomen.

"Aina!!" Shiro yelled as he ran towards Aina. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine. We have to take care of Alice and what about Cynthia?" Aina asked. They turned to see that Cynthia was gone. She must have thought she got both Aina and Alice and left.

"Leave me, get out of here now. You weren't supposed to come after me to begin with." Miss Miller said.

Shiro pulled out his radio, "Eledore, Sanders I need you here now! Ace has been shot."

"What?" Eledore said.

"Michel, I want you to trade places with Sanders. You'll pilot the Gundam and Sanders will come in on the Command Truck.

"We'll be there right away, sir." Sanders said.

"I said leave me here. That's an order." Alice said but Shiro ignored her.

Two minutes later, Sanders and Kiki came in the base with a stretcher. As Shiro helped him get Alice on the stretcher, Sanders said to Shiro, "We'll take care of her, you get Aina out of here she's the one they're after."

"Are you sure?" Shiro asked.

"Just go, Shiro. We'll be okay." Kiki said.

"Thanks. Be careful." Shiro said as he ran off with Aina.

"Well lets get out of here," Sanders said to Kiki.

"Leave me here." Miller said. Sanders was surprised he had thought she had passed out.

"I can't leave you here, you'll die." Sanders said.

"I don't care just leave me here." Alice said but Sanders made no move to stop. "That's an order." That was the last thing Alice said before she passed out.

"I'm not in the military anymore." Sanders replied to an unconscious Alice Miller. With that Kiki and Sanders carried Ms. Miller out of the base.

  
****

"We're almost out, Aina." Shiro said. "We just have to get out of the mobile suit hangar and we'll be ok."

"It'll be good to be outside again." Aina said.

"Do you remember how to operate a Gundam?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Why?" Aina asked.

"You can pilot, Ms. Miller's Gundam. Here." Shiro said tossing the remote to her. "I swiped it from her when we put her on the stretcher. She'd be going nuts if she knew you were going to pilot a Gundam… Finally we're out." Shiro said as they reached the hangar exit door. "Everything looks clear." Shiro said.

"That's what you think." Cynthia said from behind them as she operated one of the leftover Zakus. "Did you think I was going to let you get out of here alive, Aina? And Shiro since you're here as well I might as well kill you."

"AINA RUN!" Shiro yelled as he grabbed Aina's hand and they ran out of the building as fast as they could. The Zaku follow them out of the hangar, "Don't think you can run away." Cynthia said as she raised a gun and aimed it at them.

"I love you, Shiro." Aina said.

"I love you too." Shiro replied.

Just then the gun fired. Shiro and Aina expected to die from the gun but surprising they didn't. They looked behind them to see what it was that had saved them. What they saw was a Blue Gouf. It moved quickly cut the gun with a sword it had, then just as quick cut the head of the Zaku off. The Gouf them impaled the Zaku with the sword taking out the Zaku but not destroying it or killing the pilot. 

"That was amazing." Shiro said still stunned at what he had just witnessed. The Gouf then turned to Shiro and Aina.

"Are you ok, Miss Aina?" the pilot said.

"It can't be. Can it?" Aina said to herself. She then turned up the the Gouf and yelled, "Is that you, Norris?"

"Yeah its me." Norris said as the Gouf kneeled down. The cockpit then opened and Norris slowly lowered down.

"It so good to see you. I thought you were dead." Aina said.

"That's where I remember you from." Shiro said. "Weren't you the ace pilot I fought with at the mountain towards the end of the war."

"That was I." Norris said. He then extended his hand to Shiro, "Its good to finally meet the man that Miss Aina is in love with."

"Aina has told me about you, its good to meet you too." Shiro said. "But didn't I kill you that day?"

"No but you were close. You cut my Gouf in half but luckily you cut a little below the cockpit and nothing exploded. I was knocked out for a little bit, that's why I didn't get out right away and luckily when I did wake up there anything that had caught on fire wasn't out of hand." Norris said.

"How did you know about this base?" Aina asked.

"Well I saw the announcement the rebels made of television and I found out from some contacts where the base was. I came here and planned on attacking a little after midnight, but the Fedes attacked sooner. When I saw you two rush out being chased by the Zaku I decided to step in."

"Well thank you very much. I don't know how I could repay you." Shiro said.

"Just take care of Miss Aina, that's all I ask." Norris said.

"Shiro, we've got all the rebels and we're ready for pickup." Eledore said over the radio.

"Okay, I'll meet up with you in a bit." Shiro said in reply. "Well we have to go. I think it would be best if you take cover so you don't get spotted when we get picked up."

"I'll be fine." Norris said.

"Norris," Aina said. "Will you come visit us?"

"If you would like." Norris said.

Aina quickly gave him their phone number. "Call us later and I'll give you directions. Take care, Norris."

"I will," Norris said as he turned and left.

"Well I think its time we get going." Shiro said to Aina.

"Yes, it will be good to get out of here." Aina replied.

To be continued in… 

** Chapter 7: On the Fifth Day**

  
** Preview: **This isn't the end. What else could there be? Well just come on back to read the final chapter of **Life After the War. ** And as I also said the next chapter is a tentative end. I might continue it but this is all I have for now. 

  
**Note**: BTW, the thing with Norris is the big change I made, but mostly everyone liked it. Let me know what you think.

**Special Thanks goes to...** Fantasygirl and SulliMike for reviewing my story yet again. Also many thanks goes to LCWolf for reviews and for the explanation of the Titans. I guess I missed their appearance in Stardust Memory. Just wondering LC were you right about the mysterious woman?


	8. The Fifth Day

Disclaimer: I just want to let you know that I don't own the rights to Gundam: 08th MS Team, though my thanks go out to them for the great series. I'm just borrowing the character to write a story.

**The Fifth Day**

**----------------------**

**Special Note: This is the last chapter for now. It is imperative that you read the After Note at the end of this chapter. Thank you.**

**----------------------**

"Damn it! This can't be happening! I can't believe this!" Shiro yelled loudly. "After all that's happened, I never dreamed this was going to happen."

"Shiro, please calm down." Shiro's wife, Aina asked him. "I don't like this anymore than you but there is nothing we can do right now. We just have to wait and hope for the best. At least, we're together, that's what matters right?"

"You're right, Aina, but I still can't believe this. We were set up. I should have seen it coming but I didn't." Shiro said disgusted with himself.

"No one is perfect, Shiro, and you can't see the future. So please stop blaming your self. I don't blame you. Just come and sit down." Aina said still trying to comfort him but she was worried a bit.

"Ahhh!" Shiro groaned as he sank next to her. He put his head in his arms and went over everything that got him here in the first place. It mainly started about a week ago, when he and Aina finally decided to get married. Well they had decided to get married before, but they were finally married a week ago. It seemed to him like the best time of his life and that nothing could go wrong, but life wasn't going to be that easy on him. On the first night of his honeymoon, he and his new bride were attacked. They kidnapped Aina and Shiro tried to stop them but was unable to do so. With really thinking, Shiro tried to break into a Federal Forces Base and steal a Gundam but was caught while trying to do so. After being interrogated, he was able to strike a deal with a mysterious person to rescue Aina with help. He later found out this person was Alice Miller, the lady from Intel that a year ago seemed not to like him much. Well, the 08th MS Team was quickly re-assembled with the addition of Ace, who was Alice Miller.

They were able to break into the rebel Zeon base and rescue Aina without any real trouble, but the trouble was yet to come. After they had rescued Aina, Ace went off on her own and Shiro chased after her. When they finally found Ace, they ran into Cynthia, the leader of the rebel Zeon soldiers who had a grudge against Aina. Ace revealed herself to be Alice to Cynthia. It seemed the two had some not very good history together. Well because of that Aina had a slight wound on her arm but Alice had a wound in her abdomen. The wound wasn't totally bad but she was losing a lot of blood. Shiro called Sanders in to take care of Ace. When he was sure Ace would be fine, Shiro and Aina made their way outside to the waiting Gundams. On their way out, they got attacked by Cynthia again but were saved by Norris, a person Shiro thought he had killed a year ago in his final day with the Federal Forces but was able to survive. From there, he and Aina left with the Gundams and rendezvoused with the rest of the team for pickup.

What surprised Shiro the most was when they finally returned to the Federal Forces Base. There was Military Police waiting. As soon as he and Aina got off the plane, Shiro and his wife were arrested and place in a holding cell. It seems that Alice had left behind orders for them to be arrested before she left on the mission. The rest of the 08th Team was furious over what was going on. Alice was unable to answer any questions because of her being unconscious but the rest of the team assured their leader that they would get answers as soon as Alice came around. Right now, that is all Shiro can do is sit and wait for answers.

-----Elsewhere on the Base------

"This totally sucks." Karen said. "I can't believe that Intel chick would backstab us like that."

"I totally agree." Michel said. "We've gotta do something to help out the Commander."

"I say we got have a talk with Ace." Kiki said in a not so friendly tone of voice.

"I agree but not in that way." Sanders said. "Think about it. We're in the middle of an army base, if we try to beat up an officer we'll end up with Shiro and Aina. Maybe we can talk her into letting Shiro go, especially since he helped save her life."

"I don't think it will work but then we don't have much of a choice, do we?" Eledore said.

"Do you ever stop complaining? Besides think of someone other than yourself, would you?" Karen said glaring at him.

"You can't take a joke can you. I am thinking of Commander Newbie. I was just saying that I don't think this will work. That Intel chick is more stubborn that you." Eledore said. Karen glared even harder at him but he gave her a smile back that implied "just kidding."

The 08th Team minus their leader and his wife slowly made their way to medical section of the base. When they finally found the room Ace was healing up in. They slowly made their way in only to find an empty bed but a doctor standing next to the bed.

"You here to see Alice Miller?" the doctor asked. Everyone nodded. "She left about 15 minutes ago. I told her it was imperative that she stay here and rest but she refused to listen to what I had to say."

"What do we do now?" Eledore asked as they walked out.

"I guess we just go back and talk to Shiro." Karen said. "Sanders, you treated her wounds. Is she going to be okay walking around? She's our only was of getting Shiro out of that cell."

"Well, she had lost a lot of blood." Sanders said. "Its hard to tell. But if that doctor let her go then I'd say she was slightly stable. She might be in danger of passing out but not dieing I don't think."

They continued to talk as they made their way to see Shiro. On their way 3 fellow soldiers ran by them in hurry. A forth was trying to catch up. As the forth approached, Karen stopped the soldier and asked him, "Hey, what's going on? What are you in a hurry for?"

"Didn't you hear?" the soldier said. "There's going to be a press conference in 5 minutes. They're going to make an announcement concerning your friends." Before anyone could ask anything else, he ran off to join his friends.

"I think we better get going, if we're going to be able to get in." Michel said. Everyone nodded and started to run towards the press conference.

The room the press conference was taking place in was already crowded but the team was able to muscle their way into the room.

"Hey they're about to start and look who's going to speak." Eledore said. Everyone looked up and was somewhat surprised and somewhat expecting what they saw. At the microphone stood Alice Miller, she was holding onto the podium which was helping her to stand. You could tell she wasn't totally healed yet but that didn't stop her.

"Can I have everyone's attention please." Alice said over the mic. Everyone around started to quiet down. "Thank you. As you all know, 5 days ago a rebel Zeon faction made a public demand for freedom and they gave us 5 days for our answer. Well today is the fifth day and the Federation does not give in to terrorist demands. That is why our answer is: NO!" Quite a few reporters were surprised.

"Does that mean you are going to allow the rebel faction to kill Aina Sakhalin?" a reporter asked.

"You didn't let me finish." Alice said back to him. "The federation will not give in to terrorist demands but that doesn't mean we will allow them to get away with murder. Just yesterday, a team of mobile suits, including myself, were sent in to stop the rebels and to rescue Ms. Sakhalin. To be politically correct you can't call her Ms. Sakhalin. What the rebels didn't mention was that the Federation pilot she deserted with she recently married. So to be correct her name would be Aina Amada. Shiro Amada, her husband, was also part of the rescue team. But even though he helped to subdue a rebel uprising it can't be overlooked that for the past year Shiro and Aina have been fugitives from the law. Shiro has been found of aid and abetting the enemy, which is considered treason as well as deserting the army in the middle of a battle."

"Why I outta…" Karen whispered as she was ready to go up and punch Alice right then and there.

"Not here." Sanders said as he and Eledore held her back. "You can't do anything yet. We'll just have to wait to see what to do."

"I have said this because all charges against Shiro and Aina have been pardoned." Alice said. The 08th Team stood stunned by what just had been said.

"Can you tell us why is it that they were pardoned from all charges?" a reporter asked.

Alice looked at the 08th Team and said, "Lets just say that I have seen first hand that Shiro and Aina are not traitors and indeed very brave and loyal."

"Are we going to hear from Shiro or Aina?" another reporter asked.

"Well that's up to them." she replied as she looked towards the end of the stage and nodded. Shiro and Aina started to walk towards the podium. Many cameras went off as they walked over to Alice and both shook her hand.

"How does it feel to be free from all these charges?"

"It feels great. I just found out as all of you did so I'm still getting over the shock." Shiro said.

"Mrs. Amada, were you worried about the rebel faction following through with their threat?" a reporter asked Aina.

"I was worried but I was especially worried about Shiro. When I was kidnapped I was mostly worried about whether Shiro was safe or not because I was not aware of what they did to him."

"Shiro, when you went with the rescue team to rescue Aina, how did you feel? Did you want revenge?"

"Part of me wanted revenge but I was more worried about Aina which helped me keep a level head throughout the mission." Shiro said. "You see, when I joined the Federation army, I was like a lot of soldiers. I saw all Zeon as monsters and wanted to kill as many as I could but when I met Aina, we had to work together to survive and it made me realize the reality of the situation. Our enemies weren't monsters, they were fellow human beings and they were fighting for a cause they believed in as was I. It just happened to be a different cause. After meeting Aina, my view on the war and the way I fought it changed. I no longer wanted to kill every Zeon I saw but I wanted to stop them without killing them. I wanted to minimize causalities as much as possible. Luckily I was able to maintain this view even while on this mission and that's why I'm able to say that there was no causalities on this mission. All rebel Zeon members were apprehended, all of them are alive." Shiro took a breath. "There is one last thing I would like to say and I will step down, I like to thank my fellow 08th MS Team members for their help in this mission. I truly believe that without their help this mission would not have been successful." Shiro said as he motioned to the 08th Team. All the reporters turned to the 08th Team and started taking pictures and asking questions.

"I can't believe he just put us on the spot like that." Karen whispered to the rest of the team.

"Lets get out of here." Sanders said as they quickly made an exit out of the building

"Hey maybe this will get me some free promotion for my music." Eledore said as they got away from the reporters.

"Eledore!" Everyone seemed to yell at him. He just smiled back as if he didn't do anything wrong.

After 20 minutes of searching and dodging reporters, the 08th Team finally caught up with Shiro and Aina who were talking with Alice Miller. They silently made their way up to hear what was being said.

"Thank you for what you did. It couldn't have been easy." Aina thanked Alice.

"I think we're even. If you wouldn't have pushed me that first bullet would have it my heart and I would be dead. If you wouldn't have done that and I might have survived, I might not have pardoned you and Shiro but I'm not totally sure." Alice said. Then she looked at Shiro, "I guess I should thank you for disobeying my order. I wouldn't be alive right now, I owe you my life."

"I guess that makes us even too." Shiro said as Alice looked confused. "A little over a year ago when I disobeyed the house-arrest orders, I could have been court-martialed. When I met with Lt. Kojima, I was almost going to be court-martialed but just as he got mad at a comment I made he calmed down. Right when he calmed down I heard something behind me. That was you wasn't it? You saved me from the court-martial, didn't you?" Shiro asked.

"You're better than I thought, Shiro Amada." Alice said. "You're a great soldier, even if you are a little naïve, but it was an honor to have been on that mission with you." Alice said as she saluted him.

He saluted back to her. "It was an honor to serve with you as well. If you ever need help, we'll help you, right 08th Team?" Shiro said.

"Sir!" They said as they saluted him. Alice stood by and watched as they all talked to Shiro and Aina. A few of them thanked Alice for helping Shiro.

After a while Shiro said, "Well we have to get going. I'm a little tired from all this and we still haven't been on our honeymoon. So I guess we will talk more some other time" Everyone gave a small laugh.

"Have a fun time and be careful this time." Kiki said joking a bit. After a couple more laughs the team decided to go their own ways. As Sanders made his way to leave the base, Alice stopped him.

"There's something I wanted to ask you." she said to him. He looked at her. "Why did you save me? Was it just because Shiro gave you an order to?"

He looked at her and almost laughed, "No, I saved you because no human being should die if there is a chance that they can live. Plus, I didn't think you were all that bad. Last year when you shot at Shiro, you didn't miss. You were just trying to scare him. I could tell them that you weren't all bad."

"That's the first time I've heard that." Alice said. "You know, I turned you down on a dance but how about I buy you a drink?"

"Dance?" Sanders asked confused but then it hit him. "Were you that woman that was at Shiro's wedding that I asked to dance?" Sanders asked and Alice nodded. "I thought you looked familiar, it was the brown hair that confused me."

"Yeah it was a wig." Alice said. "So how about that drink?"

"Sure." Sanders said as they walked off.

**The End**? read at least the first note)

----------------

**After Note 1: **That's all I have written for this story so far. This had been completed for 1 year now. I'm right now thinking about writing another 2-3 chapters. Let me know what you think. I should note though, that if I do agree it will take me time. I don't have much time on my hands with college and work, and other personal annoyances. If you want me to notify you by email when I have completed the next chapter, either leave your email addy or email me with the address. I will respect everyone privacy.

**Author Note 2**: I have to ask this. In the episode "Duty and Ideals" when Kojima was about to yell at Shiro he stopped and there was a small flicker of light from behind Shiro. Did you notice? Be honest now. It took me the second or third time watching to notice it. The end was a small set up for the next few chapters if I did them. I thought Sanders deserved to get paired up with someone and the only person who came to mind for me was Alice Miller. Do you agree with my decision?

**Author's Note 3**: Thanks once again to all the people who took their time to review my story: LC Wolf, SulliMike, Fantasygirl, darkone 500, and Son of Vegeta. Thank you all. I hope you enjoyed my story and I hope more will come soon. Later people.


End file.
